A lovely Mistake
by bids
Summary: that's one of my first fanfics eva, ZxR, quite funny i think. enjoy.


Disclaimer: _***bored**_* I do not own One Piece

Another (but old one) Zoro x Robin from me

enjoy it anyway.

(Des hat kan Titel^^)

Ein kurzes Drehen an der Kurbel und das Wasser wurde heißer… Robin gab sich gedankenverloren etwas von dem Haarshampoo auf ihre Handfläche und fing an, sich die Haare zu waschen.

Sie dachte darüber nach, was heute alles vorgefallen war (oder besser gesagt darüber, was heute nicht vorgefallen war… (Es war ein schrecklich langweiliger Tag gewesen) und über ihr jetziges Leben. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie an ihre Freunde dachte...

Während sie sich umdrehte und sich die Haare auswusch, nahm sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr.

„Zorro…", bemerkte sie nüchtern und sah zu spät, wie er einen roten Kopf bekam und den Duschvorhang zuzog. Das war eine wirklich lästige Angewohnheit, die sie da hatte, einfach so zu duschen, ohne den Vorhang zuzuziehen…  
Ihr machte das aber anscheinend nicht ganz so viel aus, wie ihm… (tja)

„Tut mir leid, ich…", sagte er und stockte kurz. „Ich wollte mich nur kurz rasieren…" Sie lächelte. „Schon OK, es war ja meine Schuld", meinte sie und bückte sich, da sie auf dem Beckenboden gerade einen schwarzen Rasierer bemerkt hatte.

Die Silhouette von Robin hinter dem milchig-weißen Plastik, die sich gerade erschreckend lasziv nach unten beugte, raubte ihm den Verstand. Er ging zum Waschbecken und erblickte sich im Spiegel. Er war etwas rosa um die Nase, was nicht unbedingt merkwürdig war, nach dem Vorfall…  
Er öffnete den Schrank, indem sich normalerweise sein Rasierer befand und wurde von einer Lawine, bestehend aus Zahnpasta-Tuben, Pflastern, Bechern, Shampoo-falschen und Zahnseide mitgerissen und mit einem lauten Poltern viel alles auf ihn drauf und er auf den Boden.

Robin schaute aus der Dusche und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie hielt ihm seinen Rasierer entgegen und fragte mit einem Lächeln: „Suchst du den hier?" Er richtete sich umständlich auf und nahm das schwarze Biest an sich. „Danke", meinte er und zauberte damit ein unerklärtes Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Frau.

Sie zog den Vorhang wieder zu und wusch sich den restlichen Schaum aus dem Haar. Ein ungeheuer wohliges Gefühl hatte sich in ihrem Bauch breit gemacht, doch was genau das war, wollte ihr nicht einfallen.

Er riss sich von dem Anblick ihres Körpers los und schüttete sich zwei Hände voll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um wieder klar denken zu können. Er fing an sich zu rasieren und bekam nicht mit, wie Robin aus der Dusche stieg und sich in einen Bademantel hüllte. Gedankenverloren wurde er fertig und legte den Rasierer weg. Erst als Robin in eine Pfütze stieg und fast ausrutschte, waren es seine Reflexe, die sie auffingen.

Als sie, gestützt auf seinem Arm, aufstand, lächelte sie über ihre Ungeschicktheit und sagte: „Danke." Zorro bekam das gar nicht mehr mit. …Ihr Bademantel war verrutscht…  
Und sein Blick wollte partout nicht von der nackten Stelle unter ihrem Schlüsselbein weg. Robin merkte das zu spät und sah noch, wie er wirklich zu sabbern begann und stotternd hin und her druckste.

Sie machte keine Anstalten den Mantel wieder zuzumachen und beobachtete mit einer gewissen Neugier, wie er langsam, aber stetig näher kam.

„Nein", flüsterte Robin.  
Er sah sie an. Seine grünen Augen sprühten Funken, doch er schien sie gar nicht hören _zu wollen_.

„Nein…", wiederholte sie noch leiser.

Er blieb stehen. Sein Blick flackerte… „Was ‚Nein' ?... Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte **das** jetzt getan?", fragte er einfach, zog sie an der Hand zu ihm hin und küsste sie …  
Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, waren Robins Augen geschlossen. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr einen Moment so genossen…

„Oder das?...", flüstere Zorro gegen ihren Hals, während seine Hände den Bademantel von ihrer nassen Haut strichen… und dann näher kam… ihre Schulter küsste… und noch näher kam...

Ihre Hände hielten ihn zurück, aber er wollte nicht aufhören. Sie wurde schwächer.

Und schwächer…

Zwei Stunden später wachte sie auf. Und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie auf dem Badezimmerboden suchte. Da hörte sie auf einmal lautes Schnarchen genau über ihrem Kopf und unter ihrem Kopf hörte sie ein noch etwas. Ein Klopfen. Wenn auch leise war es doch kraftvoll und stark… Ach ja… _Zorro_.

Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedanken, grob und völlig unnötig, doch ihr Kopf machte das nicht mehr mit. Leise stand sie so schnell wie möglich auf, registrierte dass sie nackt war, was sie natürlich nicht im Geringsten überraschte, und schlüpfte in ihren Bademantel. Wiederum leise schlich sie aus dem Zimmer, nicht ohne sich nochmal gedanklich eine gehörige Ohrfeige für das hier zu geben.

Nachdem sie jetzt endlich richtig wach war, bemerkte sie auch, dass die Tür offengestanden hatte. Offensichtlich hatte sich jemand einen Scherz mit ihnen erlaubt, und sie absichtlich so weit aufgemacht, damit der nächste, der zufällig hier lang kam, sie auch ja sehen konnte. Ihr Grinsen ging in einem Gedanken voller Neid und Intrigen unter, in dem sie, Zorro und Sanji die Hauptrollen spielten… Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wie _albern_…

Ihre Schritte hatten sie in ihr Schlafzimmer gebracht, wo sie endlich den Mantel ablegen konnte (…) und in ihre Sachen schlüpfte. _Eigentlich_, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, als sie die Bluse zuknöpfte, _müsste ich jetzt duschen gehen_…

Ein lauter Seufzer kam von ihr und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie _weh _ihr das tat, was sie gerade tat. Sie wollte, wie eigenartig das auch klang, wieder zu dem Schwertkämpfer zurück und _schlafen_.

Fast wäre sie wirklich wieder zurückgegangen, aber eben nur fast.

Es war sechs Uhr abends und das Essen stand wahrscheinlich schon bereit. Sie wollte nicht zu spät kommen.  
Doch noch bevor sie aus dem Zimmer treten konnte wurde sie aufgehalten. Und zwar von einer ziemlich amüsierten Nami.

„Hi Robin, na wie geht's dir so?", grinste sie schelmisch und lehnte sich betont lässig an den Türrahmen. Robin verstand natürlich sofort worauf sie anspielte und natürlich auch _warum_. „Mir? Ich bin nur etwas müde, doch das müsstest du doch am besten nachvollziehen können, nicht?", meinte sie nur und ging an ihr vorbei in den Gang.

„He warte, so war das nicht gemeint!", rief sie und lief ihr nach. „Ich wollte doch nur, dass sich Sanji etwas aufregt, ist doch kein Grund gleich beleidigt zu sein…" Robin zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich und beleidigt? Ich bin höchstens etwas belustigt, mehr aber auch nicht… Du überschätzt dich", sagte sie lächelnd.

Nami grinste. „Und?", fragte sie.

„Was und?" Robin stellte sich dumm und beobachtete mit wachsendem Interesse, wie Nami immer ungeduldiger wurde.  
„'Was und?' ? Hältst du mich für bescheuert?", rief Nami lachend.

Robin zuckte mit den Schultern und sie fuhr fort: „Na, wie war's?"  
Robin blieb kurz vor der Tür stehen und blickte sie an. „Dass dich das nichts angeht, weißt du, oder?" Nami nickte nur und schaute erwartungsvoll drein.

Robin seufzte lachend. „Na schön. Es war unglaublich. Geht's dir jetzt besser?" Nami nickte und Robin musste lachen.

Sie gingen in die Küche und setzten sich an den Tisch, während die anderen so allmählich eintrudelten und bis auf Zorro waren dann alle da. Der war wahrscheinlich noch immer im Bad, dachte Robin und ihr schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich. Sie hätte ihn ruhig aufwecken können, doch dafür war es jetzt schon zu spät…

Sanji tischte das Essen auf und wie immer war es absolut köstlich. Noch bevor sie fertig waren, ging die Tür auf und ein schlecht gelaunter Zorro, der sein Hemd falsch herum anhatte, kam herein. Alle bis auf Robin drehten sich zu ihm um und widmeten sich dann wieder ihrem Essen.  
Er setzte sich, blickte ungeniert in Robins Ausschnitt und klatschte sich sein Essen auf den Teller.

Nach fünf Minuten betretenen Schweigens, in denen nichts anderes passierte, als dass gegessen wurde, richtete sich Robin auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie raus und schloss die Tür.

Was für ein **Chaos **an Gefühlen er in ihr hinterlassen hatte, war ihm anscheinend nicht bewusst, dachte Robin fast wütend.

Sie rief sich zur Ordnung. Sie war bloß etwas überdreht und musste sich nur etwas ausruhen, dann würde alles gleich besser aussehen. Mit diesem Gedanken ging sie in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

Bevor sie einschlafen konnte hörte sie jedoch etwas knallen und ein zorniges Klopfen an ihrer Tür. „Mach auf!", drang die Stimme des Schwertkämpfers zu ihr herein. Sie dachte gar nicht daran.

Allerdings hatte sie auch nicht daran gedacht _abzuschließen_. Und so war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich Zorro ein Herz fasste und einfach reinstürmte.

Sie setzte sich auf und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig sehen, wie er ihre Schultern packte und sie grob zurück in die Kissen drückte.  
Sie gab nicht einen Laut von sich. Als er sich dann aber über sie legte und ihr die Lungen auspresste wurde es ihr zu viel.  
„Was denkst du eigentlich, was du da tust?", fragte sie betont ruhig. Er sah sie nicht mal richtig an. „Hallo?", versuchte Robin seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er hörte noch immer nicht. „Geh endlich runter von mir!", verlangte sie und wand sich geschickt aus seinem Griff.

Er wollte wieder nach ihr greifen, doch sie war schneller. Jetzt war er es, der gegen die Matratze gedrückt wurde und Robin stand auf. Ihre Hände hielten ihn eisern fest und je stärker er sich wehrte desto fester griff sie zu.  
„Verdammt, du kannst das von vorhin nicht rückgängig machen!", fluchte er leise. „Nein, kann ich nicht", bestätigte Robin nüchtern.

„Und was spricht dann dagegen, dass wir das Beste aus der Situation rausholen?", fragte er gereizt. Robin sah ihn fast mitleidig an. Was glaubte er, wer er war? „Dass, wenn ich könnte, ich es tun würde… Das spricht dagegen", flüsterte sie und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Das war echt unglaublich.

So viel Dreistigkeit hätte sie ihm echt nicht zugetraut. Es stimmte schon. Dass der Sex einfach grandios gewesen war. Aber das stand hier nicht zur Debatte. Ihr gefiel es einfach nicht, dass er sie nehmen wollte, wann immer es ihm passte. Das war doch einfach…! - Also echt…

Sie schüttelte schon zum vierten Mal den Kopf und verfluchte ihn dafür.

„Robin?..."  
Sie schreckte hoch. „Ach du bist es, Chopper… Ist was passiert?", fragte sie den kleinen Elch, der gerade durch die Tür des Ausgucks kam.

„Ähm… Dasselbe wollte ich dich grade fragen…", sagte er und hopste zu ihr rauf auf die Bank. „Mich?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt, lächelte dann aber. „Ach nein, mit mir ist nichts. Aber lieb dass du fragst."

Sie schlang sich in eine der Decken und sah den Elch warm an. „Und wie geht es dir?", fragte sie leise.  
„Also ich kann mich wirklich nicht beschweren", meinte er etwas überrascht. Er legte den Kopf schief. „Du lenkst vom Thema ab", stellte er fest.  
Robin war stolz auf den kleinen Elch. Er war sehr viel pfiffiger geworden, seit sie sich das erste Mal gesehen haben. Leider änderte das nicht die Tatsache, dass er Recht hatte. Sie lenkte ab. Und das nicht mal sehr gut…

Robin seufzte leise. „Es stimmt… Mir geht's grade nicht besonders… Aber das vergeht", fügte sie mit einem nicht grade überzeugend wirkenden Kopfnicken hinzu.

Chopper sah sie nur verständnislos an. „Wenn es dir schlecht geht, dann muss man dich aufheitern, das ist doch kein Problem", meinte er schulterzuckend. Sie seufzte nochmal, sah wieder aus dem Fenster und musste lächeln. Der Sonnenuntergang heute war wirklich atemberaubend schön… Chopper kuschelte sich an ihre Schulter und so saßen sie noch lange da, während die Sonne im Meer versank.

„Verflucht nochmal!", fluchte er wieder und knallte die Tür zu. Er lief ihr nach und sah gerade noch, wie sie ins Bad lief.  
Wütend riss er die Tür auf, sie stand genau vor ihm doch er kam nicht mehr weiter. „Scheiße verdammt…", stieß er hervor und versuchte sich von ihren Händen loszumachen, aber vergeblich.

„Jetzt lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe nachdenken, Zorro!", sagte sie fast entgeistert und ließ ihn los. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Ich will erst mit dir reden!", sagte er hitzig und ging wieder auf sie zu. „Das hast du vorhin auch schon gesagt und von Reden war wirklich nicht die Rede…", sagte Robin und wich seinem Arm aus.  
„Jetzt warte mal!", rief er noch immer wütend, bevor sie aus der Tür verschwinden konnte. Sie sah ihn an.  
„Was?..."

Er holte kurz tief Luft und blickte dann auf den Boden vor ihm. „Ich will wirklich mit dir reden…"  
„Ach?", meinte sie.  
"Ja, verdammt!", fluchte er wieder.  
„Dann hör auf, so zu reden."  
„Wie?", machte er hilflos.

Sie lächelte plötzlich. „Komm mit." Sie verschwand aus der Tür.  
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", grummelte er und trottete hinter ihr her.  
Sie war in die Küche gegangen, was ihm natürlich nicht passte. Unbedingt wollte er nicht mit Robin reden, während sich dieser miese Koch daneben schlapplachte.

Aber er hatte Glück. Es war niemand außer ihnen in der Küche. Anscheinend hatten alle irgendwas zu tun. War ja jetzt auch egal.

Er setzte sich genau wie sie an den großen Tisch und sah sich gelangweilt um. Sein Blick blieb an ihren Augen hängen, die beinahe verschleiert aus dem Fenster blickten.

Es regnete.  
„Und jetzt?", fragte er.  
Robin seufzte und sah ihn an, wie es eine Mutter mit ihrem dummen und völlig unnötig neugierigen Kind tat. Das brachte ihn so dermaßen auf die Palme, doch bevor er ausrasten konnte hatte sie zu sprechen begonnen.

„Das war ein großer Fehler", sagte sie ruhig. „Und schau nicht so, es war einer", fügte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln hinzu. Zorro wollte schon wiedersprechen, aber sie gab ihm keine Zeit, sich eine einigermaßen kluge Antwort einfallen zu lassen.  
„Mir gefällt das nicht, wie du dich benimmst. Ich hab keine Ahnung, woher du dir das Recht nimmst, mich als deine persönliche Sklavin auszunutzen und", schnappte sie, als er auffahren wollte, „und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen, aber du solltest damit aufhören."  
„Was hab ich denn getan?", fragte er empört. Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von ihr verriet ihm, dass er das anscheinend wissen sollte.

Er kam sich blöd vor. Normalerweise war er doch sonst nicht so komisch… Nicht bei _ihr_.

„Na schön, dann sag mir, was ich tun darf und was nicht", meinte er schulterzuckend.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte sie. Sie wirkte etwas fassungslos.  
„Natürlich ist das mein Ernst, sonst hätt ich's nicht gesagt", antwortete er schlicht, aber mit einem Gefühl gerade einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

Robin blickte ihn jetzt wirklich fassungslos an. Mit einem Kopfschütteln sagte sie dann leise: „Also echt, sowas Beschränktes ist mir selten untergekommen…" Zorro klappte der Mund auf.  
„Beschränkt?", fuhr er sie an. Robin mochte eine Frau sein, aber das konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten ihr eine zu kleben.  
Zumindest _gedanklich_.  
„Ja. Beschränkt.", sagte sie wieder und sah dabei so aus, als hätte sie ihn in _ihren _Gedanken gerade umgebracht…  
„Ich finde es unmöglich, dass du wirklich noch denkst, dass du überhaupt _irgendwas _tun darfst…", fing sie an, doch sie wurde von Franky unterbrochen, der gerade lautstark ins Zimmer stürmte und irgendwas von einer Insel keuchte und dann wieder verschwand.

„Eine Insel?...", wiederholte Zorro leise.  
„Ja, eine Insel. So was gibt's hier nicht mal so selten, weißt du?…", grinste Robin und er merkte direkt, dass es ihr Spaß machte ihn aufzuziehen. Das würde ein Nachspiel haben… Ganz bestimmt…

Jetzt aber wollte er sich diese Insel mal genauer ansehen.

Eine solche Aufregung nur wegen etwas Festland…  
Robin strich eine Strähne weg, die ihr der Wind ins Gesicht geblasen hatte und ging wieder rein ins Warme.  
Der Regen hatte sehr kalten Wind mitgebracht und außerdem war sie müde.  
Der Tag war zu lang gewesen… Und zu voll.

Ihre Sinne explodierten.  
Und dann war alles ganz still, bis auf die schweren Atemzüge hörte man nichts und ein wohliger Friede breitete sich in ihr aus.

...

„Wieso hast du das zugelassen?", fragte er sie leise, während seine Hand zart über ihre Schulter strich. Robin öffnete mühsam die Augen und setzte sich auf. Sein Blick verriet ihr, dass er das gar nicht gern sah, doch er ließ sie zumindest aufstehen und in ihren Morgenmantel schlüpfen, bevor er sie wieder ins Bett zerrte und ihr die Zunge in den Hals steckte.  
Sie drängte ihn wieder weg und setzte sich nochmal auf, diesmal jedoch ließ sie ihn nicht mehr an sich ran. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sah wie er sich wehren wollte. _Amüsant_, dachte sie.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest reden?", fragte sie ihn. Er antwortete nicht gleich, sackte aber innerlich zusammen und Robin konnte ihn loslassen. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich konzentrieren muss beim Reden…", grummelte er und zog die Boxershorts hoch.

Robin grinste.  
„Was?", fragte er genervt.  
„Nichts…", war ihre Antwort und sie legte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt hin.  
Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie er noch verwirrter dreinsah, aber es war einfach zu komisch. Normalerweise brachte sie etwas so Banales, wie falsch herum angezogene Unterwäsche nicht zum Lachen, doch bei Zorro war es mehr als lustig…  
Anscheinend war es ihm gerade aufgefallen, denn er fluchte laut und zog sich wieder aus.

Doch anstatt sich die Unterhose richtig herum anzuziehen, stupste er sie an der Schulter an.  
Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Überrascht zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was ist denn?", fragte sie, als er nichts sagte.

Er sagte nichts, aber seine Lippen küssten sie plötzlich so ungemein sanft, dass sie gar nicht wusste, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Nach dem ständigen Fordern und der ständigen _Gier_, kam ihr das total fremd vor…  
Sein Mund ließ widerstrebend von ihr ab, doch in seinen Augen war auf einmal so ein eigenartiges Funkeln, das sie sich nur zu gut erklären konnte...  
„Nein, das tust du nicht", sagte sie streng.  
Er blickte sie verwirrt an und richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich wollte dich doch jetzt gar-", wollte er sagen, da unterbrach sie ihn grob. „Ja, eben! Ich will das nicht, ok?"  
Zorro sah nur noch verwirrter aus.

„Oh Mann…", stöhnte sie auf und setzte sich hin. „Du wolltest nicht mit mir schlafen, und das ist _nicht gut_, verstehst du?"  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du damit meinst…", fing er an, doch sein Zögern in seiner Stimme hatte ihre Vermutung bestätigt.  
„Du bist grade dabei, dich in mich zu verlieben, du Blödmann!", sagte sie.

Zorro starrte sie entgeistert an.  
„Nein…", machte er heißer.  
Robin sah tief in seine dunklen Augen und nickte. „Doch", lächelte sie.

Authors comment:

äh... complete! pls review! or not, just like u want! ^^


End file.
